1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus which has an image memory.
2. Related Art
A conventional facsimile apparatus, capable of storing received data and read data into an image memory, automatically stores data into the memory till the memory has no available space.
In the above apparatus, if the image memory runs out of available space during the storing of received data or read data, the receiving operation or reading operation of data for one page will be interrupted or stopped midway, causing various problems.
For example, if the memory becomes full in mid-course while reading one page of original, conveying of the original is temporarily stopped and the image data become blurred. As a result, the obtained image is degraded.
In a case where a facsimile apparatus which performs memory transmission (transmission of data stored in a memory) by storing data into an image memory till the memory has no available space and performs direct transmission (transmission of read data without storing them into a memory) after the memory has become full, transmits compressed data, if compression scheme for the memory transmission and compression scheme for the direct transmission are different, an obtained image may be degraded.
If the image memory becomes out of available space while data for one page are being received, a poor control procedure occurs, i.e., the receiving side releases the communication line. If the receiving side releases the communication line in the control procedure of the next page, communication time is wasted because data on the page are not outputted.